Harem of the Searcher
by Sharingan-hater86
Summary: On a routine mission the soul eater gang is introduced to a blast from the past that is the reason for many dissapearences at thier school, what is this figure doing here and what will become of those he collects.
1. Enter the Searcher

Well this story has been bouncing around in my head for awhile so I just had to get it out. I will allow suggestions, but the final decisions will be up to me. If you give me a good reason why, I might add a girl of your choice to the harem. This will be a mass harem in an interesting way hope you all like this.

"Rule of the assassin #1: blend into the shadows and conceal your presence" whispered the figure in the shadows.

"Rule of the assassin #2: find your target and confirm your path" he whispered as he leaned forward into the light coming threw a vent at his feet. The boy looked around 14 years old with spiky blue hair wearing a black sleeveless vest that revealed a star outline on his shoulder. In his hands was a chain scythe that if you looked closely you could sometimes see a girls face appear and disappear on the blade. The focus of their attention was a fat man in a business suit sitting with his army of minions eating what appeared to be human souls.

"Rule of the assassin #3: Kill your target before they know your there" he whispered before looking down at the face on the blades.

"You ready Tsubaki?" he asked.

"Lets go Black Star" Tsubaki replied as the now revealed black star leapt out the vent……shouting the whole way. He landed right in front of the target and held one of the chain scythe handles up to his mouth like a microphone.

"Yahoo black star has arrived, I will beat you Don Capone just give yourself up to the main man in the spot light, Yahoo" Don Capone just stared at Black Star like he was a bug to be squashed. He was about to talk when the chain scythe disappeared in a burst of smoke. When the smoke cleared Tsubaki was standing there, she had long brown hair that went down to her knees and was held back in a single ponytail. She was wearing a form fitting tan kimono that had a star outline on her chest.

"I'm not a microphone Black Star!" she shouted at the boy who looked sheepish for a second before his confidence came back. Don Capone took the moment of distraction as an opportunity to get rid of the would-be assassin.

"Men waste-em!" he shouted as he and his henchmen pulled out their Tommy guns and took aim at the two of them as Tsubaki changed back to her chain scythe mode. Just before the henchmen could pull the triggers a pair of ornate daggers stabbed into Don Capone hard enough to impale him into the wall behind him, before he turned into a floating red and black soul. The dagger quickly fell out of the wall, but before they hit the ground they changed into two girls who could be twins. They both had black hair that flowed down to their ankle, and rippled liked water. The left twin had red eyes while the right had blue eyes like the sea. They both were wearing kimonos that were the same color as their twins' eyes and were tanned like they had grown up on an island like Hawaii of the Bahamas.

"That was perfect right Kasumi?" asked the left twin with red eyes as the now revealed Kasumi smiled at her overly energetic sister as they walked back across the room ignoring the shocked faces around them.

"You got that right Kanamae, so shall we clean the rest up Naruto-kun?" Kasumi replied as they reached the other side of the room and latched to the arms of the figure there.

"Hey are you trying to take my stage here, there can only be one main man and that's me so who the heck are you" Black star demanded as Tsubaki changed back to her human form immediately gaining the attention of the shadowed figure and two smiles from the twins that sent a shiver up the spine of Tsubaki that she couldn't really identify the reason for it. The figure known as Naruto-kun stepped into the light and she gasped. He was tall with blue eyes you could get lost in and blond hair that was tied back in a pony tail that went to his mid back, he was in very good shape the only odd thing about him although it just added to the look was the whisker marks he had on each cheek. He stepped forward and quickly disappeared; appearing besides Tsubaki and kissing her hand he gave her a foxy grin.

"I'm Naruto a searcher of beauty and excitement and who might you be my beautiful flower?" He asked Tsubaki making her heart stop and the twins who walked up besides him giggle.

"Tsu-tsubaski" she stuttered out and was going to saw more when the twins interrupted.

"We took care of the rest Naruto-kun and divided the souls evenly so don't worry" Kanamae said as she kissed his cheek, hearing this Black Star and Tsubaki were surprised to find out that all the henchmen were gone and there were no souls left.

"Well that means you girls just need one soul left right?" he asked as they nodded at the same time before clinging to his arms again as they turned to walk away ignoring Black Star. They were almost out the door when Naruto looked back at Tsubaki.

"My beautiful flower Tsubaki may we meet again, and if you ever get tired of being ignored by the "Main Stage Man" over there go to the flowing dragon pub on the outskirts of Death City and ask the barkeep for the searcher, he'll know what ya mean" He winked and then they disappeared.

(In Death City, the Reapers Room)

"So you were beat to the souls by this searcher you said?" The Shinigami asked of Black Star and Tsubaki after they had reported in that the mission was failed and described what happened down to the smallest detail.

"Yes, Shinigami-Sama" Tsubaki answered as Black Star was too busy grumbling about no-good blondes and how he would beat him the next time they met.

"The twins Kanamae and Kasumi you said did they transform into a pair of daggers?" he asked with a seriousness that surprised them as he was generally a very easy going person.

"Ya they took out everyone without making a sound to trying to knock me out of the spotlight…" Black Star replied the trailed off back to grumbling about the failure, but was stopped with the next words shinigami spoke.

"Well that solves a bunch of mysteries around here" Shinigami said cryptically, He continued once he realized he confused the two in front of him.

"Those girls disappeared from their partner three months ago and before that other weapons have disappeared from their partners with no explanation on why, did they look like they were held against their will or controlled in any way?" He demanded startling them.

"No shinigami-Sama they seemed completely happy and totally committed to him" Tsubaki answered.

"Hmm that will be all thank you" he waited till they had left the room 'so you appear again huh Naruto?"

(Unknown location)

In a room that looked like it could be in a log cabin there were shelves lined with any and all types of weapons you could think of, from zanbato and katanas to guns and cannons. Anything and everything lined the walls except around the door which creaked open revealing Naruto, Kanamae, and Kasumi.

"Girls I'm home" he shouted as he closed the door and every weapon on the walls disappeared with a beautiful women in its place that rushed excitedly to hug him after he removed his coat.

"Kanamae and Kasumi now only need a witch soul to become their greatest forms" he said drawing cheers and congratulations from the other girls.

"I also may have found you girls a new sister who has an immature and arrogant master" sending the girls into another cheering frenzy as they discussed ways to help their new sister get away from her disrespectful master under the approving eye of a mischievously grinning Naruto.

There we go hoped you liked the beginning, suggestions for girls (which can be from other anime), and what weapon form they will take will be accepted and appreciated thanks. Ja Nee


	2. Welcome the Sniper and Water Princess

Well I must say I was very impressed with the number of reviews and everyone's ideas, but I must sadly limit the type of weapons that the girls can become. I don't want any suggestions for laser cannons or light swords or the like I want to keep this somewhat like the show and they kept in the age from middle ages to around now so stuff like guns are fine just nothing futuristic. To clarify one thing else it doesn't just have to be anime girls they can be girls from games, just give me a reason why they should be there would be helpful. I will not do every girl listed so don't take it personally if I don't use one of your suggestions.

Shinigami was worried; it had been 3 weeks since Naruto had reappeared with no mentions of him until tonight. Maka and Soul had gone to Italy to catch the killer Jason and he had presented no problem at all for the experienced duo. Their mission was done so they should've just headed back to the school but Maka with her budding ability to see and sense souls detected an unusual soul surrounded by a bunch of normal human souls inside a church. This wouldn't have been important except for the fact that in one instant all the human souls vanished, getting curious they went to investigate and found themselves facing the Demon blade Ragnarok and its wielder Chrona. Due to their unique partnership Chrona and Ragnarok quickly defeated Maka and Soul when Naruto interfered before Stein and Death scythe could.

**Flashback (6 hours ago in the church in Italy)**

Curiosity killed the cat was a saying that Maka did not want to hear right now, but it sadly wouldn't leave her mind as she held Soul against and stared up at the being that was going to kill them and wished for a split second that she had told her father that she loved him, then she mentally slapped herself for even thinking that about the two-timing man he was. She looked up as Chrona raised Ragnarok above them preparing to finish them off when a resounding bang rang out and something impacted the blade deflecting it off its course and tearing apart the door as Chrona rolled to dodge another object that impacted where they were a second ago as they rushed outside to look for who would stop their fun.

"Now why would you want to hurt the kids there when you can have some fun with me?" Spoke the figure that was now crouching on the ledge above Chrona, in the light of the moon you could see the large rifle the figure held that obviously is what deflected the blade at the last second. The rifle was a modern hunting rifle with scope but was obviously shooting something besides regular bullets as there were none on the floor where the last shot hit the ground.

"Mana Pistol now darling" the figure spoke as Chrona cut a bit of his arm to let some blood out which he flung at the figure while shouting out his attack.

"Bloody Needle" was shouted as the globs of blood shot towards the figure gaining sharp points just like needles. The figure quickly flipped out of the way as the rifle glowed and transformed into a normal handgun which he then fired destroying all the needles as he landed in front of the street light revealing him to be Naruto. Naruto quickly fired at Chrona who dodged or deflected all the bullets away from him as he charged towards Naruto, realizing that the gun wasn't going to cut it anymore and not wanting to put Mana in any danger by trying to block the blade Naruto slid the pistol into the sheath on his back as the gun changed back into its rifle form to fit the sheath. He quickly reached behind his back around his waist and pulled out two metal tonfa. He quickly twirled them around in his hands until the metal rested against his arms.

"Ready my hime?"

"Always Naruto-Kun"

"SOUL RESONANCE!!!" they shouted at the same time as waves appeared from nowhere and wrapped around the metal of the tonfa.

"Heavenly strikes of divine protection!" came from the blades as Naruto whirled the tonfa around blocking the slashes of Chrona and with each block some water splashed off the metal, by the third block Chrona had noted something was terribly wrong as his left arm refused to move after the water landed on it, this moment of distraction was all Naruto need as he brought forth his right tonfa and twirled it soaking Chrona and paralyzing him and Ragnarok. They were going to finish tem off when a snake made out of what looked like ink came from the sky and wrapped around Chrona bringing the immobilized pair up to a woman floating in the sky on a broom. She glared at Naruto with a glowing yellow eye before she flew off into the sky and disappeared from sight.

Naruto turned towards Maka and Souls and the tonfa changed into one of the most beautiful women Maka had ever seen. She was average height with long dark blue maybe black hair that went all the way to her ankles, she had a very elegant face that looked like she was someone of royal stature, the only thing that she found odd about the women was that she had pale eyes almost pure white like she was blind but she handled herself like everyone else.

"Hinata-Chan would you please heal them enough to live until their protectors decide to come out of the shadows" he asked the women who lightly blushed at his attention before kneeling in front of Soul and her hands began to glow green, Maka watched amazed, as did Stein and her father who came out of the after Naruto called them out, as the skin mended itself together wherever she held the green glow. Nodding to herself Hinata stopped the glow and stood up; nodding to Naruto he put a hand on her shoulder and started to leave before a voice called out halting them.

"What makes you think you can just walk away from us Naruto?" Stein asked with a bit of anger in his voice that was obviously also coming from Scythe. Naruto just smirked in their direction.

"What would make me think my students could stop me?" He replied arrogantly as he nodded at Hinata and they disappeared in a swirl of water further shocking Maka and the now slightly awake Soul while annoying the hell out of the other two who sighed and moved to help the kids.

**Flashback end**

Maka and Soul would be fine and all this worrying about Naruto wasn't getting him any closer to the truth of the situation, why was Naruto appearing now when he had been quiet for over almost a hundred years. All this thinking about past relations just brought him back to the past when they were all a team, but now wasn't the time for reminiscing with the demon blade returning and under the control of an obviously powerful which things have become chaotic yet again.

"Sigh…..Troublesome" he said imitating a long lost friend.

So there we go a bit more of Naruto and some more hinting at his background with nothing being revealed. Next chapter will be a flashback chapter of the girls introduced so far and give some more information on how the shinigami and Naruto know each other.


End file.
